


Good Kids

by JaliceCookie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Darkness, Family, Fear, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: "You must know Detective Gordon - our Parent´s always said we were good Kids"Jerivs Tetch has an conversation with Jim Gordon , before Jervis instructs him to find his sister Alice. (OneShot)





	Good Kids

**Good Kids**

 

 

 

"Do you want some Tea Mr.Gordon?"

The decision was made - Jervis had visited Jim Gordon and know the young men wanted some more Information about his wonderful sister. So Jervis invited him to his - Home. Of course he got ride of the death bodies from the young Doctor and his wife, Jervis also changed the name on the Bell sign and mailbox of the house. Just to make sure that the ex Cop have no reason for - inappropriate Questions.

"No thank you Mr.Jervis - i have not so many Time and like to here some Details about your sister, so i can start doing my Job", Jim replied and Jervis just nodded, put the teapot away and sit down next to the fireplace.

"What Information do you want to hear? I gave you a picture of Alice already - i hope so much, that you are able to find her - after the horrible Break Out of Arkham - she must be so alone and scared", Jevis said slowly and he really hoped that Jim was able to find Alice. The poor little Girl was alone in this big city - without anyone that could help her - she was without him. And that ist for Jervis the worst part of all. 

"I´m sure the GCPD is able to controll the situation soon - yes the Picture would be helpful - but to find your Sister it is good to know - if she has any favourite places, or maybe she traveled to an relative?", Jim answerd to Jervis Question. The hypnotist sighed once.

"I´am afraid that is no Option for Alice - I´am the last relative she has - the most members of our Family died really young and our Parent´s - they died when Alice was  nearly Ten Years old - i was Sixteen at the time and took care about her. The Time is a mean Friend to have in company isn´t it? Tooks everything we love"

Tetch always had a good Releationship with his Parent´s - they were a happy Family and at the time they both died - it was like his personal perfect little World was destroyed. But for his Luck, he had Alice - Jervis needed her to be bis his Side again. He would go crazy without Alice - and she would be so lost, so unhappy without him. That was for sure.

"I´m sorry about that Mr.Tetch", Jim said slowly, it was not his intention to open old wounds again.

"Thank you - it was a hard Time after our Parent´s died - but must know Detective Gordon - our Parent´s always said we were Good Kids"

 

_Some Weeks passed since he controlled little Alice to climb down that Tree and durin this Time, the young Jervis had noticed something. He was different - he could do Things nobody else can do - he was special. And with the Mind Control, he could win every singel Game they play. But it was - difficult with Alice - just like that Morning._

_"Give it back Jervi! It is mine!"_

_"I saw it first - so i keep it"_

_"No you don´t! I saw the kitten first - you don´t like Cats anyway"_

_"That dosen´t mean - i let you have it - you already had the ball we have found near the River"_

_"But you have my doll - you hide it from me"_

_Alice looked reproachfully at her big brother - why should he be the one, that could keep the Kitten both have found?_

_"I don´t hide your doll - it just disappeared over night - that was what Dad said"_

_"Why?"_

_"I don´t know - maybe your doll searched for some Friends"_

_"I...I told her I don´t have many Friends at School"_

_"How could that be Sister? You are such an nice and friendly person - the other kids should be excited to be Friends with you - you have such an sweet smile"_

_Slowly Jervis changed his Opinion about keeping the little Kitten for himself - it makes him sad to see his little sister so sad._

_"Here - you can have it - i would do anything to see you smile again Alice - please"_

_Carefully Jervis give his Sister the white Kitten back and he was truly happy about that Moment - when this Smile he loves about Alice appeared again on her face._

_"Thank you Jervi"_

_Alice hugged her older Brother and the 14 Year old boy was happy to hold her so close - and feel again how this strange Feeling is running wild in him. His Sister was pretty sure but she would never say yes when Jervis would ask her for this special Favor - how good that he have this special Power._

_"You are just perfect - i can be your Friend Alice"_

 

_***********_

_"Thank you both - this is so sweet"_

_Helena and Finley Tetch were so proud of their two Children. It was their wedding anniversary and Jervis and Alice gave them a Picture of them._

_"We made last month - it was Alice Idea", Jervis said and proudly put an arm around his sister's shoulder. She was Ten now - she feel the same way Jervis feel - they were destined for each other._  
  


_"We love it - you are such good Kids - we are so proud of both of you"_

_Helena and Finley Tetch pulled their both children in a warm hug. Alice and Jervis were really such good Kids, they mostly never fight, they were good at school and easy to handle. Yes - Helena und Finley Tetch were proud Parent´s and the gift from their children showed - that they are a happy Family without any Problems._

_"Allright - we gotta go now - your Father invited me for a nice romantic Dinner in Town", Helena smiled at her husband._

_"You two can deal some hours without us right?", Finley replied and gave his oldest Son an strict Look._

_"Of course Father", Jervis answerd take a step back._

_"Perfect - we will back until Midnight i think - Alice Dear - you are so quiet is everything allright with you?"_

_Helena noticed that her youngest Daughter was quiet and looked confused._

_"Mum i...."_

 

_Jervis was not sure was his Sister wanted to say - but he need to take Control over the Situation. He pulled out his Stopwatch, opend it and influenced Alice's thoughts. The The blond-haired child smiled carefully at her Mum and finished her sentence._  
  


_"I just wanted to say that I´am happy that you have a nice Dinner tonight - enjoy it Mum"_

_"Thank you Alice - we will right Finley? See you both later"_

_After his Parents left and Alice went to her own room, Jervis stand in the Kitchen and thought about some risks he need to take care of. For Example his Parents._

_"They - wouldn´t understand what a strong Releationship i have with my Sister - they would send me away from her, if they find out that we - do wonderful things together. I cannot let this happen!"_

_Jervis went to the Office of his Father and took the Gun. It was Time to make sure, that nobody will take him away from Alice - and when his Parent´s will find out what happend - they truly will send him as far away as possible._

_"Time to eliminate the risk!"_

 

_********_

 

_"Sister - I´am so sorry"_

_Jervis hold his Sister close - this Morning they both were informed that their Parent´s were killed - what a pity._

_"T..t...they said they come back Jervi", Alice cried._

_He made a really good Job and the Glazes from Helena and Finley were so shoked when they saw him - holding the Gun from his Father and Jervis just smiled before he killed his own Parents. The Gun he put far away - nobody would ever suspect him._

_"Don´t cry me Dear Sister - i now something - that make everything better"_

_Maybe he was a little bit crazy - but Jervis wanted to kiss Alice right now - and he did it. He tasted her salty Tears, maybe Alice was not realized what happend right know - but Jervis was happy - now he had Alice all for himself. Nobody would take her away - she was his sweet little Alice. Like in the Book ´Alice in Wonderland´._

 

"We always played togehter, i helped Alice by her Homework and we trusted on eachother. Our Releationship was like we were best Friends - we could count on the other and protected us from all the Evil around us. Our Parent´s were so proud of us - Alice would go with you when she knows I searching for her - belive me Detective she would be happy to hear that - she needs me"

"Okay - i will see what i can do"

Jim Gordon left the House only some Minutes later to start the Search for Alice Tetch.

"We were good Kids - you were so right with these Words Mother - but you would never allowed us to be together -so sorry about this tragic Endig - but it was the only Way to make sure - you and Dad wouldn't separate us", Jervis whisperd slowly and an insane Smile appeared on his Face.

 

 

**THE END**


End file.
